A New Life
by scarlet-fever666
Summary: Nala, a dragonborn paladin, had her world torn apart. Now she has a chance to avenge her clan, but to do so, she must leave her friends and bond with her new companions, no matter how trying that may be.
1. Leaving

**A/N So I used to play D&D with a group of friends. It was great. Unfortunately, I had to leave to go on a year abroad, and as my language skills aren't really good enough to cope with roleplaying games I'm on a bit of a hiatus. Nala was my first character, and I'm very fond of her, so I've been writing about what she's been up to since she left. I doubt I'll ever play her with that group again - I doubt I may ever play her again full stop - and honestly, my rp skills took a long time to warm up. ****But I had some great times with her, and I'm not really willing to just let her be.**

Nala did not want to leave. She stared at her pack resting on the scratchy blankets of the tavern bed. Her flail lay beside it, its dull sheen mirroring the hemp. She sat down heavily beside it, scale armour rustling.

They were her friends. They had rescued her without even realising.

She had had no idea, when they had met, just what part they would have to play. She had been travelling with a merchant, who was not paying her nearly enough for her services, and they had swooped in and picked her up with no concern whatsoever. No long questions about her past, no real reason except they had thought she and her elven companion had looked strong enough to be of use.

Tarnan, the eladrin warlock whose cunning often rescued them from seemingly impossible situations. Alissa, her elven friend with a streak of chaos running through her. Gaius, the headstrong human who had led them for a time, but was deposed after a particular incident involving some hired assassins. Kryik, the calm dragonborn who took Gaius' place. Avhienda, the tiefling rogue, so sure of herself, so fierce, yet she possessed a surprising softness underneath.

They hadn't given her an easy ride out of it – there were many times where she had to argue her way around the trouble Gaius had got them in. She had been appalled to learn that Gaius and Ariendha had once burned down a shop when refused a discount. They had also had to persuade the captain of the guard to release Avhienda from jail after she fell off a balcony attempting to rob a merchant who had displeased her.

And yet… Nala smiled as she remembered the time Tarnan had faked a monster's mating call to attract them to the party of kobolds they were trying to hide from. When Gaius had outlined his plans for the tainted mansion one night while drunk, and they had all ripped into them, laughing, and he had pouted like a child, forgetting his ancestral lineage. When Alisa had been spooked by a ghost into staying with the party rather than running away, and it had been Tarnan creating the sound. Come to think of it, a lot of the moments she remembered most fondly were Tarnan's. No wonder Avhienda adored him. She never could resist the trickster types.

Nala sighed. She missed Avhienda.

At first, she never thought they could bond. The uptight dragonborn and the rogue tiefling was not a recipe for friendship, not with all the history between their races and their personal differences. And yet, as they fought together, a bond formed nevertheless, one forged from battle. They had somehow grown close. Nala thought of the friendship that could have been, before the dragon came.

By Kord, Avhienda had fought bravely. Nala could never have jumped on a dragon to attack it. She felt a pit in her stomach as she remembered that none of them had really noticed her passing until afterwards. She remembered Tarnan's stricken face as he had found the love notes to him in her damaged pack. That was almost all that was left of her. The dragon's acid had worked well.

The memorial service had brought her a strange sense of closure. It had only been a week, but she had sequestered herself in her room for what felt like years, perfecting her speech to the small crowd she anticipated. She had never had the chance to say goodbye to so many people who mattered to her. She was not about to let the opportunity slip by.

The masses that had gathered by the memorial statue took her by surprise. She had not realised how many people they had saved. She was so busy thinking of the people they had lost. She had left her notes in her pack, and had spoken from the heart. A great weight was lifted from her that day, one that she had carried for so many years.

Tarnan had left after that. He had to return to the Feywild, process what he had learned. Nala couldn't blame him.

Sighing, she stood up, walking over to the intricately carved desk that stood in the corner of the room. She picked up the letter in her mother's rough handwriting. She had to go. This was her only chance.

She sat down heavily, pulled some parchment from her desk, and began to write.


	2. The Letter

_Dear comrades,_

_It is with heavy heart that I have to leave our band. I apologise for not being able to do this in person, but I have had to leave in a hurry._

_A few years ago, my clan, the Flamescales, was attacked by a monster. I don't know what kind, or its purpose, only that it was powerful, intelligent and deadly. I barely escaped with my life. My half brother was not so lucky. It was only through a rescue by a party similar to ours that the rest of my family survived. Without them, we would all have been killed.__  
_

_For the past few months, I have been waiting for word from my mother, who has been searching for the party that saved us. She has contacted me today to tell me she has heard of the whereabouts of Grakas Joysword, the elven paladin who saved me. I have to leave now in order to catch up to him – he is only a day's travel from Falcrest at present and this is a chance to discover more about the beast that tore apart my family. My mother and father are trying to bring the remains of my clan together, but I am currently closer to Joysword. Once I have found him I will be returning to my parents and, hopefully, will gain justice for my clan._

_I cannot bring you with me. This is something the Flamescales have to do for ourselves. I have to bring peace to my clan's memory._

_I am sorry that I never told you of this before, to leave you so soon after you have lost Avhienda, and Tarnan's departure was hard on all of us. I hope you all know that the East Winterhaven Justice Company has played a very important, if all too short, part in my life. My only regret is that I could not fight alongside you all a while longer. Please remember that you work best as a team. Perhaps we will adventure together again. I certainly hope so._

_May Kord protect you in your future endeavours._

_Until we meet again, veitrelg, sia thurirli._

_Nala_


	3. Intoxicated

Nala did not like Winterhaven. It was too crowded, too noisy, and too similar to Falcrest for her liking. But Grakas told her to stay close to it, so she put up with it all.

It had been only a few hours since she had finally met him again. She was surprised at how small he was (although perhaps it was because she was so much taller since she'd last seen him) and she could see that his face was lined with the woes of thousands of adventures. After a few minutes in his company, however, she understood that he held great power within him. Although short for an elf, he had presence. He could silence a room with a wave of his hand or a nod of his head. It was an understated authority, something Nala knew to be more powerful than any gesticulating, bellowing leader.

He had shaken her hand, said he had kept tabs on her and her group on his travels, gleaning what news he could. He had added that they had kept themselves busy since her departure. Nala could hear a slight amusement in his voice, and wondered what on earth they had done since she had left. When she asked, the paladin had grinned, and began to tell her some of the stories he had heard from the past few weeks. Nala had decided then and there that she didn't want to know.

They had talked non-stop for two hours, discussing Nala's growth as a paladin of Kord, her actions in Falcrest, and her plans for the future. He was not surprised that she and her family had been trying to find him for so many years.

"That is the way with adventurers," he had sighed. "Far too difficult to pin down in one place."

"What changed?" Nala had asked. "If you don't mind my asking," she added, hurriedly. Grakas had smiled, and decades had fallen off his worn face.

"A beautiful woman," he said, "stole my heart from me in Winterhaven a few months ago. I have yet to get it back."

They talked about the monster that had ripped her clan apart. It had weaknesses, but very few, and was too strong a beast for one warrior alone to even touch. It had taken their whole group to drive it away, and they had been much stronger then.

"I cannot stress this enough, Nala," the paladin had said, "you are not strong enough to fight this beast. You must grow as a warrior and amass a group with great power before you can avenge your clan. Your family alone will not be enough. Do not argue with this," he stressed, as Nala opened her mouth to protest. "I know you possess the stubbornness of your race, and no doubt your clan consider this a private vendetta, but you will need a mix of skills that I sincerely doubt you all hold. Archers, warlocks, paladins. Do not underestimate this enemy. My group and your clan only wounded it, and my group was tough."

They had parted ways as friends. Nala's mother, staying at the inn, was strengthened by the news, and left to return to their home in the mountains.

"Our clan needs me there to protect them," she had said, as they embraced, "and we need you to remain here and find a group. I am proud of you, Nala. You have grown so much since you left."

"You have little to be proud of," Nala had murmured against her mother's shoulder. "I was a reckless fool in Falcrest."

"Nala," her mother had sighed, "you have grown into a strong young woman since we last saw each other. Do not dwell on the mistakes of the past. A true dragonborn admits their mistakes and learns from them."

And with that, she had kissed her daughter's cheek, and walked into the night.

Nala walked the streets in the dark, lost in thought at the new development her story had taken. She was a step closer to avenging her clan, but there were so many steps to go.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the man in the road until she had gone flying over him, landing with a hard thump on his legs.

"Oi, watch where you're goin', you…you…" The man slurred at her, made a few unintelligible noises, and passed out. An empty bottle clinked in his hand.

Nala pulled herself to her feet. The human was clearly beyond intoxicated. Sober, he would have been a handsome man. His hair would be a chocolate brown if it weren't for the slime from the gutter, and his eyes would be a sky blue if not for the red veins. Standing straight, Nala supposed he would be her height. It was hard to tell, as he was so slumped in the drain.

Nala sighed, and turned to leave. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she saw a glint of cold steel. She whipped round, to be faced with a young, dirty girl about to steal the gold pieces in the man's pocket, a small dagger in her left hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she growled. The girl dropped her knife and ran. Clearly, Nala thought, she knew when to cut her losses.

Nala sighed. She couldn't just leave the man in the gutter to be robbed or worse by the rats of Winterhaven. She put an arm around him.

"Now, lay off lady, I'm a respectable man…" the human grumbled, before belching loudly. Nala rolled her eyes. She heaved one of his arms around her neck, and began to walk him slowly through the streets back to the inn.

He was heavy, heavier than she was expecting, and although it wasn't far to the inn it was one of the longest journeys Nala had taken in her life. The landlord, a stocky man named Lukas, took one look at her and shook his head.

"Sorry, Nala, but I'm not putting Alex up here again," he said. "He brings it on himself. Take him to Winston, he lives a few streets away. He'll know what to do, he's used to it."

He gave Nala instructions to reach Winston's house, and Nala once more began her arduous task. She was beginning to severely dislike this Alex.

The mysterious Winston, it turned out, was a very short distance from the inn. Nala kicked the door by way of knocking, both arms involved with keeping Alex in a position resembling upright. A tall, slim eladrin opened the door, clad in nothing but loose linen trousers. His blonde hair was tied in a sleek ponytail, and his toned chest bore a scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Oh, for the love of…" he muttered, faced with the imposing dragonborn carrying what once was a human, but was now a walking wineskin. "Come in, come in, put him on this chair."

Nala heaved Alex very unceremoniously into the chair. He began to snore heavily. She felt much sympathy for Winston, who had produced a blanket from a nearby armoire and thrown it over the unconscious human.

Nala turned to leave, satisfied her job was done.

"Hey," Winston called after her. Alex snorted in his sleep. "What's your name?"

Nala paused. She turned round and studied Winston. He was muscular, and his arms were toned in a similar way to Alyssa's. A bow hung above his small fireplace. The words of the paladin echoed in her ear.

"Nala," she said, walking back and shaking his hand. "My name is Nala."

"Nala," he replied, "thank you for bringing him here. I realise it can't have been easy."

Nala looked at him.

"I'll see that he comes by and apologises first thing in the morning," he added. "Are you of Winterhaven?"

"No," Nala said. "I'm staying at the Dancing Unicorn temporarily while I look for an adventurers' group in the area." She saw something flicker in Winston's eyes.

"Is that so?" he said. "In that case, I'll send the leader of our group too. Should be good for the two of you to meet. He's a real character."

Nala felt a small bubble of excitement build in her chest. She shook Winston's hand once more, and left for the inn.

The next morning, Nala woke early, unable to sleep any longer. She dressed quickly, a simple tunic belted with rough leather, and left her quarters to settle in the bar room of the inn. Lukas brought her usual breakfast to the table.

"This is early for you, Nala," he said jovially, setting down the eggs. "You've been here a few weeks and I've never seen you before at least nine."

"That's because I wake at seven and train before I have the pleasure of your company, Lukas," Nala smiled and picked up her fork, her nerves eased by the landlord's easy going manner. She took a mouthful as Lukas chuckled.

"Ah, so that's what all the grunting is. I assumed you had a male companion in your life." He winked, as Nala nearly choked on her breakfast. "Didn't want to pry, you know!" he laughed, as he walked back behind the bar to clean glasses. Nala managed to swallow her eggs with difficulty. She shook her head at Lukas disapprovingly.

The door to the tavern swung open, and Alex walked in slowly, huge bags under his eyes, damp hair sticking up in all directions. Nala noticed he was much more handsome once he'd cleaned up a little, but he still looked like hell. She watched as he moved carefully between the tables to Lukas.

"I'm looking for a Nala? Tall, red scales?"

Lukas, without even looking up from his dishcloth, pointed at Nala. Nala couldn't resist; she gave Alex a small, sardonic wave, eyebrow arched. As the only dragonborn in the tavern – and one of three people eating breakfast – she wasn't exactly difficult to miss. Alex had the good grace to look a little sheepish.

"May I join you?"

She gestured at the empty chair next to her. As Alex pulled it back, it scraped against the stone floor, and he winced. Nala tried very hard not to self-righteously smirk. She was glad she didn't drink.

"Good morning… Alex, was it?" she said, taking another forkful of eggs. "I hope you've recovered from your eventful night."

"Yes, ma'am… Thank you. For taking me to Winston's. I appreciate it."

"I doubt Winston would say the same," Nala said, swallowing.

Alex blushed a deep crimson.

"Yes, um, Winston has great patience for an eladrin," he muttered. "Practically threw me bodily out the door this morning though, grumpy bastard. You'd think he'd have more respect."

Nala stopped eating.

"Respect?"

"Well, yes," Alex continued. "He mentioned you were looking for a group, that's why I came to meet you this morning –"

"Wait a minute," Nala interrupted. "Why exactly have you come here this morning?"

"Didn't Winston say?" Alex replied, as he grabbed a fork and tried to steal some of her eggs. "I'm the leader of a local adventurers' group here in –"

"_You're_ the group's leader?!" Nala exclaimed, swatting him away.

"There's no need to shout," Alex hissed, wincing, "some of us had a difficult night –"

"Oh, yes, really difficult," Nala snapped, "what with collapsing in the gutter and nearly having your throat slit, how incredibly responsible of you!"

"Now see here," Alex argued, "Winston told me you were looking for a group, and we are one of the best in Winterhaven. You won't have much luck anywhere else, so I suggest you stop now before you say something you regret!"

Nala opened her mouth to retort, and then thought better of it. The idiot had a point. She did need a group to join, and if what he said was true, this was her best bet. Her already low view of Winterhaven, however, was not faring very well.

"Fine," she said. "I apologise. I had a _late_ _night_ last night, I'm a little out of sorts."

"Apology accepted," Alex replied smugly, and Nala very nearly stabbed him with her egg covered fork. She didn't think it was possible, but she found him even more galling than Gaius had been. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lukas giggling into his washing up.

She sighed.

"So…Alex… would there be conditions to me joining your group? A probationary period, some test of wills?"

Alex looked surprised.

"Good lord, no! Winston did some digging last night, found out a little about the East Winterhaven Justice Company. Your small party defeated a dragon with only one fatality, that's pretty impressive in my book."

Nala dropped her gaze.

"It was one fatality too many for my liking, and I'd thank you not to mention it like it was some proud feat of bravery," she said quietly, defiance in her voice.

Nala could feel Alex studying her. It made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. Alex seemed to sense this.

"Nala, you have a clan name, I'm assuming?"

Nala looked up.

"I'm not that idiotic," he grinned, almost reading her mind. "And I'm not about to accidentally insult you again. I know the deal with dragonborn. Last names are a family business."

Nala, despite herself, smiled.

"Flamescale," she said.

"Well, Nala of the Flamescales, my name is Alex Debard," he said formally, taking Nala's hand and kissing it. "I'd appreciate it if you considered this morning our first meeting. Tell me a little about where you've come from."

She began to talk a little about Falcrest, and to her surprise she found herself relaxing a little as Alex took a genuine interest in her story. She described the various battles the group had faced in the few months they'd spent together. Alex seemed impressed, and Nala gradually found that she was comfortable in the human's company. She began to understand why he was a leader; he listened intently, asking intelligent questions that never intruded, and clearly had a great deal of natural charm.

"So you fight with a flail," he mused, sipping the warm mead that Lukas had brought to the table. Nala was amazed he could stomach more alcohol, but apparently, a little hair of the dog never hurt anybody. "An interesting weapon for a paladin."

"Shirren is effective," Nala replied, blowing the steam from her tea. "I try not to resort to her too often, but the situation always seemed to call for it with the company. We weren't particularly subtle when Gaius Aurelion led us."

"Ah, the great Lord Aurelion," Alex smiled.

"You know him?" Nala said, surprised.

"I had the dubious pleasure of dealing with the Aurelion family once," Alex said, ruefully. "Gaius is the second son, right? I hear he's started calling himself the Lord of Bannermist or some nonsense?"

"Correct on both counts," Nala groaned, rolling her eyes. Alex laughed at her clear disdain. "Bannermist was a cursed house we were…rewarded with as a group. Gaius managed to bully most of us into giving up our shares. He took mine when we were battling in exchange for help healing my wounds. He's got the deed tattooed on his chest to show his rightful ownership, because clearly parchment wasn't insane enough for his liking."

Alex chuckled.

"Well, you have my sympathies. His mother's a complete lich," he said matter-of-factly, taking a swig of mead. Nala snorted into her tea, as she imagined Gaius blustering angrily at this insult against the great family Aurelion. "She sent us down the most dangerous dungeon I've ever come across for a shot at some goblins that had dared to offend her precious firstborn. She didn't even let us keep the treasure we found for our troubles, just tossed some gold coins at us and sent us on our way. If her son is anything like her I'm surprised your head didn't explode from the frustration."

Nala burst out laughing.

"Don't let Gaius know I told you that," Alex grinned, "he'd probably have my hide. You talk as though he wasn't leader for long?"

"No," Nala said. "A few months after I joined, Kryik led a coup of sorts to overthrow Gaius as leader. To be fair on Gaius, he didn't protest much. I think he knew Kryik was much better suited to the job."

"So how many of you were there?" asked Alex. "You, Gaius, this…Kryik… Any others?"

Nala took a moment to compose herself. She had not been looking forward to this part of the conversation.

"There were six of us. Me, Gaius, Kryik, Alissa, our archer, Tarnan, our warlock, and… Aviendha. Our rogue. She…we lost her to the dragon. After that, we found some letters proclaiming her love for Tarnan, who left from the emotional strain of it all, and I heard from…" Nala suddenly considered telling Alex the entire reason why she was in Winterhaven, which surprised her. She decided to go for a compromised version; she had to trust Alex completely. "I heard from an old friend. I have some unfinished family business to attend to and Winterhaven is the best place for me right now. My friend tells me the group has hired someone new, and they're still up to their old tricks. Something involving a drinking contest and a bicycle."

Alex chuckled.

"Come on then," he said, pushing back his chair, "we have a long day ahead of us."

"Wait, what?"

"Well," Alex grinned, throwing his coat over his shoulders, "you think I'm going to listen to you blather on all morning and not make you work as punishment for it, Flamescale? We've places to be! Hurry up and go put your armour on, we've a long day ahead of us and I don't intend to waste another minute."

Nala stood, smiling, and walked quickly to her quarters to prepare. Winterhaven had just become a little more interesting.


	4. Pride

The dragonborn were a proud race. Fierce, striking, and almost as deadly as their famous cousins, they were famed for their dignity and their nobility. Battle was only an option if diplomacy and reasoning failed, and the dragonborn were a fearsome opponent for anybody to face.

Nala tried hard to live up to the expectations and ideals of her people. On this day, however, she was very tempted to punch the impudent human in front of her straight in his stupid smug face.

"Nala, as your superior in this group, I insist you do as I say!"

"Alex, as your _intellectual_ superior, I insist we talk to Bandobras first!"

Nala took great pleasure in the colour Alex' face was slowly turning, a delicious shade of puce that was close to matching her scales. His baby blue eyes, that the tavern wenches never failed to succumb to, were glowering with rage.

When they met, he'd been by the side of the road, close to being mugged by the gutter rats of Winterhaven. Nala had taken pity on the man, assuming he was one of those poor souls who fate had taken a disliking to, like those she'd come across so many times on her travels. She soon learnt that he was surprisingly charming, a successful adventurer, and it was drink, not fate, that he had displeased that night. He had introduced her to his adventuring group; Winston, the belligerent eladrin, was the most talented archer Nala had ever met, and the twin humans from Falcrest were gifted witches. Overall, she had done very well for herself out of the whole deal. Sometimes, though, she wished she'd just left Alex in the gutter. This was one of those times.

"How could you, Nala?! After all I've done for you!"

"Done for me?! Done for me?! You have done nothing _for_ me, I have done everything for myself!"

Nala could see that the rest of the group were desperately searching for something to talk about, but the tavern was bare of other conversation topics, so they looked at their feet instead. The other patrons, though few, were staring very obviously at the gigantic dragonborn and the equally large human shouting and gesticulating. The landlord was polishing glasses, a weary expression on his lined face. Nala knew he was used to their arguing now. He'd started making them leave their weapons behind the bar after a particularly heated exchange.

"Look," Nala said, trying and failing to sound calm, "what you're suggesting is madness, Alex. We cannot move the poor of Winterhaven into the richer areas without asking permission from Bandobras first. He will only make life harder for us if we don't!"

"And what until then, Nala?" Alex argued fiercely. "You would have us simply leave the poor to die at the hands of your dragon brother, like those in Falcrest?"

Nala fell silent. Alex was still shouting at her, but the words were muffled. All she could hear were the screams of the innocent.

"Alex, that's enough!" Winston slammed his fist into the table. Alex abruptly stopped talking, as if suddenly aware that he had gone too far. Winston adjusted his golden headband, which had slipped haphazardly across his face. He shook his hand, wincing slightly from how hard he'd thumped it into the wood.

"You've crossed a line. The dragonborn and the dragon are completely different beings, and you have no right to say anything to the contrary to Nala. Besides, we do not know what we're facing as of yet. The scout only mentioned a giant beast. Nala's right, Alex," he said quietly. "We can't just move every man, woman and child from the slums without permission. But our leader has a point too," he added quickly, as Nala started to open her mouth to shout obscenities at Alex, "we must help the defenceless and we _must_ hurry, the beast is due any minute. There's no use arguing in a tavern, we need to act now!"

Nala could still smell the burning flesh from Falcrest, the cloying acid smoke. She could still hear the screams of the dying when she tried to sleep. She could still see the flames of her own stupidity on the city walls. She didn't like Winston reminding her of what she tried so hard to forget, but she despised Alex for suggesting she would support a repetition of that hell.

"I will go to Bandobras," she said, softly, trying to stop her voice breaking. "In the meantime, Alex, try and figure out a mass evacuation plan if we cannot persuade him."

"I make orders around here," Alex snapped, but with less heat than before. "Winston, go with Nala. Girls, come with me. We can see about fortifying the poorer districts."

"Good," Nala said gruffly. She turned to the twins. "One of you, come to Bandobras' house in half an hour and wait for us. We can send a message back through you much faster."

Nala went to the bar to gather her flail and cloak. As she turned to leave, Alex moved to stand in her path.

"Get out of the way, Alex."

"Nala, I –"

"Don't," Nala muttered, brushing past him. She tried hard to fasten down the rising lump in her throat. Alex caught her arm.

"Nala, I'm sorry," he said. "I know crossed a line."

She pulled her arm away from him and stormed to the door, slamming it behind her. She stormed down the street, trying to put as much distance between her and Alex as she could. She heard the door open, and Alex ran after her, followed closely by Winston.

"Nala!" Alex shouted after her. He caught up with some difficulty: Nala was walking so fast he had to jog a little to keep pace. "Look, I know this must be hard on you, with your family and your old party and everything, but I'm trying to apologise -"

Nala spun round, her cloud eyes blazing with lightning, and with some satisfaction she saw Alex's usually steely resolve quiver.

"You know nothing, Alex. Do you understand me? You know nothing. You don't know what happened in Falcrest, you don't know what happened to me, and you don't know what you're facing, so just leave me alone."

She felt Winston take her arm, and she allowed him to lead her away. She thought she saw a glimmer of regret in Alex' eyes before she left.

Winston and Nala wandered through the streets of Winterhaven towards the house of Bandobras. Winston was silent, walking with a sense of purpose through the streets, and Nala was grateful to him. She wanted only to do the right thing this time, save more people, and not jeopardise their safety like that horrendous day in Falcrest. Too many lives had been sacrificed for her bravado and idiocy.

They walked together through the richer parts of Winterhaven, as the houses became gaudier and gaudier, until they reached the most over the top, extravagant house in the entire town. The house was a disgusting monument to everything that was wrong with the rich of Winterhaven. The outer walls were built almost entirely of polished marble, and the multitude of rooms hid the sole occupant and his servants deep in its walls. The servants were not allowed to live in the main house, instead living in a plainer, but still massive, building next door.

Nala had thought the Bandobras mansion had housed a thousand when she had first arrived. She had entered it only once before, a few days previously, when Bandobras had asked her there under the pretence of a state banquet. In reality, he wanted to hire a bodyguard, but Nala had refused the position when it transpired he only wanted a bodyguard for the prestige of having a large, scaly one. She had also gotten horrendously lost looking for one of the 30 bathrooms.

Considering the size of Bandobras, however, Nala supposed the size of his house was probably rather fitting.

"Couldn't miss it even if you'd had your eyes torn out by a kobold," Winston muttered grumpily, and Nala let herself smile. She knew that Bandobras effectively ran the town, with all his wealth and industry sway, and was overly proud of his mansion that had cost a small fortune to build, but it didn't stop Winston being right. She took his hand and squeezed it gratefully. He huffed, patted her arm in an awkward sort of way, and knocked on the front door.

A very tired butler opened the door, and beckoned them silently into a grand drawing room, where Bandobras was squashed into a plush armchair that was barely wide enough for his mammoth frame. A platter of fruit was balanced precariously on one of the arms. Despite everything going on around her, Nala couldn't help but think it was probably too late for Bandobras to try healthy eating.

"So," Bandobras drawled, stuffing grapes into his mouth, "to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected company?"

"Sir Bandobras," Nala said, taking care to keep a tone of deference in her voice, "we are relying on your help. You hold much sway over Winterhaven. You would be celebrated as a hero in this town."

"You flatter me, Madame…Flamescale, is it?" Bandobras chuckled, somehow squeezing another fat grape into his very full mouth. Not technically, Nala thought, but her last name was reserved for very close family and friends, and she wasn't about to correct him. Juice dribbled onto his chin, and he wiped it with his stained sleeve. In the corner of her eye, Nala saw Winston try and fail to conceal a grimace. "Well, I must agree that I do hold power…that much is true… Very well," he sighed, and swallowed. "What are you suggesting? Nothing too onerous, I hope?"

Nala closed her eyes. She was having a vivid flashback of the last time she had made such a request. Luca Halfmoon, the idiot who had run much of the merchant endeavours of Falcrest, had taken a great deal of persuading. They had had to stop Avhienda from tearing him limb from limb.

"Sir, I am begging you to take in some of the poor of Winterhaven against an oncoming attack. You would save thousands of lives if you persuade your peers to do the same. Their living quarters would not withstand the force of what is thought to be arriving imminently. Naturally," and she berated herself inwardly for what she was about to say, "I would endeavour to reimburse you personally for anything stolen or broken, whether it be straight away or over time."

Bandobras studied her carefully.

"Madame Flamescale… I know that name… Were you the same Flamescale at Falcrest a few months ago? With the Justice League or whatever they were called?"

Nala froze.

"Yes," Winston replied for her. "The East Winterhaven Justice Company."

Bandobras laboriously got up from his chair, a few lone grapes rolling away from him. He walked the few steps over to Nala, and looked up at her. For some reason, she felt very small, despite towering over him by a good 10 inches.

"My brother and I," Bandobras said quietly, "had not spoken in a very long time, Madame Flamescale."

Nala wasn't entirely sure where he was going with the story.

"We grew up in the slums of Falcrest, sons to a hardworking mother and an absent father, but I was determined to do better. I worked my fingers to the bone, but when I finally started making money, my brother accused me of selling out, forgetting my roots, as it were. He refused to take what he considered dirty money, and was determined to make it his way. That infernal fool of a halfling laughed when my brother showed up at his door that day. Halfmoon and I never exactly saw eye to eye. He was born into his money, I was…what's the phrase he used…nouveau riche, new money, not worth considering. He had no idea just how poor my family had been. My brother being my brother, he was too proud to stay, and tried his luck in his own house. You know far better than I do what fresh hell that day was. I can never apologise to my brother because of Halfmoon."

And with that, he walked back to his chair. It was less funny to see him sat in it now. He seemed much smaller than before.

"Tell that bull-headed leader of yours, Alec or Alexi or whatever his name is, to begin evacuation immediately. I will talk to my neighbours. Rest assured, Madame Flamescale," and he looked her right in the eyes, "I will not have a repetition of Falcrest. Not in my town. I will do all I can to help you, no strings attached. I will not be like that bastard."

Nala left, as silent tears began to roll down Bandobras' cheeks. Winston followed her out the door. One of the twins was waiting by the gate. Nala nodded, and she vanished in a swirl of the fabric of her cloak.

Nala turned to Winston, to say something, anything, but couldn't think of the words.

"Yeah," Winston sighed, "me too."


	5. Battle

"Winston, duck!"

Nala swung her flail with all her might over Winston's head, slamming it into the face of a kobold. He dropped like a stone, arm still outstretched, silver dagger glinting from the flames of a building.

The beast, in a cruel twist of fate, was a monstrous, fire breathing dragon, which had all but decimated the slums of Winterhaven. The poor had been moved to the more fortified areas, thanks in no small part to Bandobras' efforts. Nala had insisted on being on the front line next to Alex all through battle, and her flail had feasted on her enemies. The twins had hidden themselves high in the buildings, and were casting spells across the battlefields. Winston had done the same, but had been forced out of his building when the dragon had demolished it with a huge burst of flame. The barricade was made from wood, which Nala was very uncomfortable with. Alex kept yelling at her to use her flaming dragonbreath, and Nala flatly refused. The dragon was burning enough of Winterhaven as it was, and she would not repeat Falcrest again.

"Nala, over here!" Nala turned to see Alex in combat with a group, starting to struggle. She launched into a sprint.

"I'm going over!" she yelled. Alex crouched slightly, and Nala rolled over his back, flail firmly in hand. She launched it into a kobold, which tried and failed to dodge the oncoming attack. As she landed, Alex straightened up, sword arcing lazily over his head and impaling a kobold who had jumped from a balcony in an attempt to attack from above. He looked at Nala and grinned, as the kobold slid down the blade, arms clawing desperately at the cold steel, before he flung it into the crowd with a flourish. Nala rolled her eyes. Fighting back to back, they made light work of the assault.

"Do try and concentrate, Alex," she sighed, spinning to catch the last minion left on the section of barricade, who was running towards her with an angry cry. The flail slamming into his jaw cut it off. "We could do without the theatrics."

He smirked back, before running off to a busier part of the battle. Nala took a moment to catch a breath and survey her surroundings.

Winterhaven had much better fortifications than Falcrest, and no shortage of adventurers willing to defend it. Nala took great comfort in seeing that no kobolds had yet broken past their barricades. There was a phalanx of archers tearing through the onslaught. Clerics were dispersed across the barricades, healing warriors in need and striking with holy power and deadly accuracy. Nala had seen a particularly robust redheaded dwarf take out five kobolds with one mighty swing of his hammer, and she could have sworn she'd heard the hammer singing.

The dragon, however, presented a much bigger problem; its flames were making light work of the wooden structures in the slums. It seemed to be enjoying destroying that section, and Nala could see it circling over the blaze, shouting taunts to what it thought were the trapped inhabitants. There were times when Nala wished she couldn't use the Draconic tongue. She would have preferred to hear a primeval roar than the sophisticated derision of the beast. Still, she could sense the hesitation in its eyes. The dragon's ground forces were being pushed back at every turn. He would not take Winterhaven today.

The dragon, she noticed, was flying her way. She suddenly decided to try a bold tactic.

"Dragon!" she yelled, fully catching his attention. "Look around you! Your army falls against the people of Winterhaven! Surrender while you still can!"

The dragon seemed startled to hear his own tongue. He surveyed the walls until he caught Nala's eye. Nala saw the dragon's lip curl. He knew she was right.

"Underlings!" he shouted, and the kobolds looked up to their master. Nala saw Alex take the opportunity to stab a kobold in the face. He just couldn't resist. "Apparently, you fight a losing battle!" he sneered in a mocking tone. "You have my permission to leave if you so desire!"

Most of the kobolds began to flee. Some of the braver ones stayed, determined to see battle through to the end. Alex looked at Nala, puzzled, still locked in combat.

"I didn't know you spoke Draconic!"

"Alex, you moron, look at her!" an eladrin warrior barked, who was fighting alongside Alex. "She's a Dragonborn, of course she speaks Draconic!"

"Well, excuse me, _Al_, but I'm a little busy at the moment with this _kobold_ to think lofty thoughts about linguistics!"

The eladrin looked as though he was seriously considering murdering Alex instead of the kobolds.

"The dragon gives orders!" Nala yelled over, ignoring the arguing pair. "They've been told to retreat!"

"That's good, right?" Alex called back. Nala hoped that it was. She looked up to see that she had caught the dragon's attention completely. She regretted her bravery.

"So, little dragonling," he hissed, landing with a soft thump on the ground in front of her. "Traitor of our blood, are you enjoying yourself? Working against your own kind?"

"Dragon_born_," Nala replied coolly, "fight for truth and justice. We do not torture the innocent for our own selfish amusement."

The dragon raised an eyebrow.

"A feisty dragonling," he chuckled. "Well, I concede the point to you on that one. You are all complete sticks in the mud."

He flicked his tail lazily at Nala, who ducked quickly. She felt the sheer weight and force sweep over her head.

"And a fast one, too!" the dragon laughed. "It will be so much _fun_ to kill you…what is your name, dragonling?"

Nala looked up to see Winston slowly walking forward. He raised a finger to his lips, and waved a finger in a circling motion._ Keep him talking_. She could see Winston move carefully between the dragon's legs, quiet as a whisper, taking position and arming his bow.

"Nala," she said, "of the Flamescale clan. I am here to defend the innocent of Winterhaven from your cruel idea of fun. You would do well to remember that name, dragon." Nala did not break eye contact with him as he stared at her, amusement glittering in his eyes. The dragon's mouth began to smoulder, wisps of black smoke escaping. It sparked and flickered as he laughed.

Winston aimed an arrow at the soft underbelly of the dragon, and released it with his usual deadly accuracy. It struck the dragon square in the heart.

The dragon howled, head thrown back, and flames burst forward. Nala ran underneath, joining Winston, who was releasing arrow after arrow into the dragon. He grinned at Nala as the dragon's ruby red blood gushed onto the pair of them. Nala spun her flail with great speed into the dragon, as it roared in pain.

"Now why do you two get to have all the fun?"

Alex bounded over to join them, happily swinging his sword in every direction.

"Take that, o foul creature!" he merrily sang, as he plunged the sword deep into the dragon's breast. The dragon howled, a cry of imminent death, and collapsed.

"Alex," Nala chided, "I told you to lay off the theatrics!"

"Ah, you big stick in the mud, lighten up once in a while," Alex laughed, pulling his blade from the dragon.

Nala struck his helmet with the handle of her flail.

"Oi!" he cried indignantly, reaching up to rub his head. "What have I done now?"

"Now look here, Alex," Nala said angrily, "I have fought long and hard against more enemies then I care to talk to you about, and I will not be called a stick in the mud for wanting to do the right thing and defend the innocent of this world! You can laugh and joke, with all your bravado, but people may have died because of this monster! I have watched friends perish at the hands of those like him and I will not have you making light of this, do you understand me?"

Alex looked suitably ashamed of himself.

"Nala, take it easy," Winston said gently, wiping blood from his eyes.

Nala tried to bottle her anger inside. It didn't work. She stormed away, aware that if she spent more than a few moments in Alex' company, he was likely to go the same way as the dragon.

Half an hour later, the battle had fully ended, and Winterhaven was standing. The kobolds, seeing their dragon master had been felled, had bolted en masse. The slums had been all but demolished, the more affluent areas had taken substantial damage, and hundreds of the inhabitants were homeless, but the main town was still upright, and Death had left almost empty handed. Bandobras was bullying the rich into donating money for new structures for the poor, and had pledged a great number of his workers to the project that was to start the next week. Nala stood on the city walls, surveying the smoking remnants of the shantytowns. She could smell burning wood and thatch, but – thankfully – nothing more. She allowed herself a small smile.

"Smiling at destruction, Nala?"

Alex walked to stand next to her, leaning on his sword. He stared outwards, watching the grey plumes snake their way into the sky. Nala could feel the heat of her earlier fury rising in her chest again, but less fervent than before. She frowned at him, but he did not pay attention. She noticed he was bleeding heavily from a wound above his left eye, and was evidently in some pain. She decided to save her anger for another day.

"The twins tell me there have been only a few deaths," she said softly.

"For our side, perhaps," Alex grinned, shoving her playfully in the ribs and knocking her slightly off balance. He winced slightly from the push. "Don't think we can quite say the same for those kobolds."

Nala collected herself and scowled childishly at Alex, but a flicker of amusement betrayed her in her eyes. He smiled hopefully back at her.

"You know I'm not particularly happy with you, Alex," she said. Alex sighed, and the smile ran away from his face.

"I know. I'm sorry, Nala. Truly. I'm…not the most sensitive of men at times."

"Yes, well," Nala sighed, "I'm used to that. You aren't any worse than Aurelion. I'd say you were a vast improvement, if I'm honest."

Alex studied her intensely. Nala put a hand to the cut above his eyes, and he hissed in pain as she brushed strands of hair out of the wound to take a closer look.

"Alex, be truthful with me," she said, inspecting the gash in his forehead, "how badly did the kobolds attack you?" She saw a dark red stain blossoming on the cloth under his armour on his right side.

"Pretty bad," Alex admitted, before collapsing into Nala's arms and blacking out.

Nala almost fell from his weight. Working quickly, she slung his arms around her neck and picked him up, with some difficulty.

"Don't you die on me, Alex," she muttered, slinging him over her shoulder with a grunt to carry him down the ladder of the city walls. "There are thousands of furious words I haven't had the pleasure of using against you yet."

She moved him quickly through the streets to the apothecary's. People scattered from her path; they recognised her now, respected her when she moved with purpose. As she reached the small shop, the owner quickly opened the door for her, shooing out customers.

"You could use the space," she said, clearing space on the desk top. "Besides, the townspeople are wary of your powers."

Nala nodded, gratefully. She bowed her head and took hold of Alex' hands. He groaned, suddenly squeezing it tight, and Nala found tears pricking the back of her eyes. She looked at his face, and for a moment, she saw Aviendha, eyes closed, jaw damaged and burnt. She blinked, and Kriv's black, blank eyes were staring straight into her. Shaking her head furiously, she focused, and Alex was back.

"Not today," she whispered, and began to pray.

Kord listened. Alex' wounds glowed brightly as Nala intoned her prayer of healing, her god's might coursing through her very veins and sinew. Raw power shone from her eyes, and she could feel Kord with her, guiding her. Colour returned to Alex' face, and the split skin above his eye began to knit itself together, layer by layer, until nothing was left but the knotted line of a battle scar to be proud of. Nala exhaled heavily, suddenly weak, as the healing process finished. The apothecary stared in awe.

"Miss Nala," she said, "would you like a job here?"

Nala laughed in spite of herself. Alex' eyes flickered open.

"Nala?" he groaned, blinking over and over. "Where am I?"

"At the apothecary," she replied. "You're going to be ok."

Alex pushed himself up with his free hand on the counter.

"Why are we holding hands?" he asked slowly. He held up the offending appendages, studying the clash of pink flesh and red scales. "This isn't one of those moments like in those books Winston's so obsessed with, is it?"

"Alex," Nala sighed, "if you have to ask, then no. No, it is not."

"Fine," Alex grumbled, "I was just checking. You're bloody impossible."

Nala laughed.

"Good to have you back, friend."


	6. Flesh

"Watch where you're going!"

Nala barged through the crowds, earning disgusted looks and grumbles from the townspeople. They knew her well now – there were few dragonborns that walked the streets of Winterhaven in the regalia of Kord and full scale armour – but clearly, they didn't know her well enough to get out of her damn way when she needed them to.

She'd just arrived back in Winterhaven, having spent a day on a pilgrimage to a nearby temple, when the twins had materialised in front of her and told her, panicked, that Winston had been gravely wounded a few minutes before. They had known nothing except Alex had carried him back home and that he needed her healing, fast.

"Nala," the apothecary shouted after her as she ran full pelt through the streets, "what's going on?"

Nala screeched to a halt, turned round, grabbed the apothecary's hand, and dragged her along too.

"Nala!" the apothecary panted in shock, running as fast as she could and barely keeping up, "what's gotten into you?!"

"No time to explain!" Nala yelled, speeding up. "We have to get to Winston's, now!"

They sprinted through the streets, Nala bellowing at people to move out the way, as they made their way to the eladrin's home. Nala almost broke the door down to get in and ran up the stairs to the bedroom.

Winston was lying on the bed, face pale, eyes bloodshot and weeping. Shining blood was all over the bed sheets, soaking them through, and a huge chunk of flesh was missing from his side. Nala thought she could see a rib. The apothecary swore under her breath. Behind her, the twins sat in an armchair. Gabrielle was crying softly, Sarah's arm wrapped comfortingly around her. Sarah's cheeks were glistening.

Alex was sitting at his bedside, holding Winston's hand and patting his forehead with a damp cloth.

"What the hell took you so long?!" he growled at Nala.

"I was on the other side of town! You were lucky I was there at all!" Nala snapped back, kneeling besides Winston to more closely inspect the damage. It was definitely a rib. "Kord's teeth, Alex, what _happened_ here? I've not been gone more than a day and Winston lies on his deathbed!" Alex looked very guilty.

"Alex, what did you do?"

"We, uh, we were exploring this morning."

"And? What does that have to do with it?" Nala asked, unsure whether she wanted to know the answer. She laid her hands on Winston's chest carefully, blood covering them almost instantly, and began to pray fervently. Winston moaned, a low, guttural sound, and blood leaked from his lips.

"Well…" Alex sighed. "Winston was inspecting a tapestry, and I found this chest. Half open, full of gold. So I opened it using my sword. It set this trap off, a huge spiked log swinging from the ceiling. I ducked, and it… Winston wasn't looking, and it hit him."

Nala turned round, and slapped Alex full across the face, leaving a hand shaped stain on his smooth skin.

"So because of your _greed_, I have to save our friend from death?" she yelled. "Alex, I swear to Kord that you get more stupid by the day!"

Alex looked as though he was going to break down.

"Nala, I – "

"Get out," she said. "Everybody but the apothecary, out." Sarah stood and led Gabrielle out the room, who was now crying in earnest. Alex stood, but didn't move.

"Nala. Please."

"_Out_," Nala stressed. "This is a serious heal to do and I need to concentrate. You've done enough for one day."

Alex opened his mouth, thought better of it, and left, closing the door quietly behind him. Nala put her hands back on Winston.

"I'm sorry, Winston," she said quietly, "but this may hurt a little."

She thought she saw Winston smile slightly, before he started coughing. The torn flesh of his side quivered. She closed her eyes and prayed with all her might.

Winston cried out as light engulfed his body. Tendons linked together, skin crawled across the side. The rib disappeared. It wasn't enough to repair the damage, and Nala could see that Winston was beginning to haemorrhage, faster than his blood was replenishing. Nala could feel the inner flesh resisting, and she pushed, begging Kord to keep her in favour and help her fallen friend. Kord seemed unwilling.

Please, Nala prayed silently. Please don't take him from me. I need this eladrin.

But why? Kord appeared to ask, as Nala felt Winston slip away.

I need him in my quest, Nala prayed. He is my friend. I cannot lose another friend, I just can't.

Nala felt a new vigour course through her, searing her from the inside. She screamed, and pushed her healing with all her might. Sparks flew as her eyes burned bright, and she was determined. The skin knotted, sinew bound the wound together, and Nala collapsed on the floor as the healing finished. She motioned at the apothecary; the main healing was over. The apothecary ran across the room, carrying herbs and potions, and carefully spooned healing potion in Winston's mouth.

Winston's eyes flew open as his side finally stopped bleeding. Nala lay on the floor, panting hard, barely able to breathe. Winston sat up with a groan, hand on his side.

"May hurt, huh?" he said, wincing. "Nala, that hurt like a bastard."

Nala managed to laugh.

"Can't have…hurt worse than…the huge…hole in your side,…surely?"

Winston smiled at her, as she heaved herself upright. The apothecary passed her a potion, which she drank in one. Winston's skin was knotted grotesquely in an impressive scar, in a lump on his left side. His other scar bisected it almost exactly. It looked like a satchel branded onto his chest.

"Can you breathe ok?" Nala asked, collapsing into the chair next to his bed. Winston took a few deep breaths in, and grimaced.

"It's not particularly comfortable at the moment, but I think it's still early days," he said. He twisted from side to side, slowly. "I can move alright though."

The apothecary inspected him, running a hand over the scar.

"I think within a few months, you should be ok. Take it easy, Winston," she warned, as Winston crowed, "this is a big wound. I suggest you stay out of trouble for at least three months."

"Can I still shoot?" Winston asked, looking worried.

"Yes," said the apothecary. "No running around in the battlefield for a long time, though," she added quickly.

"And _no _dungeons," Nala said. Winston looked appalled. "Winston, if you can't run, how are you going to escape traps? Foes? You'd be a danger to yourself!"

Winston grumbled under his breath. Nala smiled, and put her hand on his. She suddenly felt her eyes fill with tears. Winston looked at her, and pulled her into a hug. She returned it, grateful that no words needed to be spoken.

There was a knock at the door. Alex poked his head around. He had washed the bloody handprint from his face.

"Is…is everything ok?" He saw Winston was awake, and whooped in delight.

"Girls! Girls! Winston's awake, he's ok!" The twins burst into the room, Gabrielle shrieking, Sarah now sobbing.

"Careful!" Nala admonished, standing to hold them back as they ran towards the bed. "He's still weak."

"Who are you calling weak?" Winston muttered grumpily, as Nala let the twins embrace him. "I'm fine, you just worry too much."

Nala poked her tongue out at him as she walked out the room, deliberately ignoring Alex as she went to find water. She walked to the main room, poured water into the biggest goblet she could find, collapsed into the squishy sofa by the fire, and drank the whole thing at once.

"Nala."

Alex sat next to her. Nala was too tired to move.

"Go _away_, Alex."

"Please, listen to me," he begged, taking the goblet from her and setting it on the table. "I _need_ you to listen. I was incredibly stupid and Winston paid for it. Everyone seems to pay for my idiocy, you, Winston, the twins… I hate myself right now, the twins looked at me the whole time you were up there like I was some demon straight from the hell planes, it is not _possible_ for anybody to hate me more than I hate myself right now, I swear. I know I nearly killed Winston today, and I can never forgive myself for that, and I need you to know that. Please." Nala had never seen him so upset. His eyes were shining, he was sweating, and Kord help her, she believed him. She put a hand to his cheek.

"Ok, Alex. I know."

He dropped his head, cradling it in his hands, and began to cry. Nala hesitated, before putting a hand around his shoulders. He sat up, and leant into her, so her arm was embracing him. He rested his head on her shoulder. Nala squeezed slightly, and he took her free hand in both of his. They sat together for a little while, Alex weeping quietly, Nala holding him.

The twins and the apothecary walked downstairs, leaving for the day. Gabrielle went to say something to Nala, but Nala shook her head. She nodded, and they left.

"Alex," Nala said, quietly, "do you want to go and see Winston?" Alex' head snapped up.

"Nala… I nearly… I nearly killed him. Why would he want to see me? How is he ever going to forgive me?"

"Well," Nala said, smiling, "he's forgiven you everything else you put him through. I'm sure this will just go on his list."

Alex looked at her, confused.

"Did…did you just make a joke?"

"You're a terrible influence, Alex," she answered, standing up and taking his arm. "I'll go in with you, if you like?"

Alex nodded, sniffing as he allowed Nala to lead him to Winston's bedroom. She knocked, and let herself in.

Winston was propped up on some pillows, a gigantic pumice of herbs strapped to his side. The apothecary had replaced the sheets with crisp new ones. Alex hung by the door, as Nala sat in the bedside chair. Winston looked at him, and patted the bed next to him.

"Alex," he said, "it's ok."

Alex walked over, unsure, and sat gingerly down.

"Next time," Winston said, "could you please give me a heads up before you open strange chests? I don't think Nala can take it."

Alex hugged Winston, who patted him awkwardly on the head.


	7. Chainmail

"Alex, I am not wearing that."

Alex sighed petulantly, shaking the chainmail in front of Nala.

"Nala, come on, I rarely ask you to do anything –" Nala snorted – "but this is important."

"Alex, look at it," Nala said impatiently. "There is nothing to it whatsoever. I am not wearing that…that excuse for armour, and that is final!"

They had been arguing for three hours. The twins had returned home long ago, when the storm was barely brewing. Winston was slowly falling asleep in the plush armchair Nala kept for him in her living room, a chipped mug of tea balanced between his legs that was now stone cold. Nala wanted nothing more than to collapse into her small bed in her new home and into sleep, but she would not let Alex win. It was more than her pride (and her dignity in that armour) would allow.

She had been living in her own quarters for a month now. As much as she liked staying in the tavern, it had too impractical. Lukas, despite being too nice to complain, was not particularly enamoured with her after she had returned from a dungeoneering adventure completely covered in blood and slime. A woman in the bar had vomited at the sight of her. After that, he had asked politely if she'd thought about other living arrangements. Besides, she was beginning to make plans and progress with Grakas, and she had to admit, they would be in Winterhaven for a long portion of the foreseeable future.

The twins had turned up at her house, dizzy with excitement, with the news that the "young, handsome, and courageous" Archduke Ianneiros was visiting and wished to speak with those that had led the efforts to vanquish the dragon. Winston informed her that Bandobras had commended them, apparently, and they had been invited to a formal dinner at his home.

As they were saying their goodbyes, having enjoyed a rough dinner and many glasses of wine, Alex had barged in, and informed her that she would be dressing for the occasion in a suit of armour he had bought for her. It was nothing more than ridiculous, a fine thin layer of chainmail with plates designed only to cover the essential areas needed for a shred of modesty. Nala had laughed, assuming he was joking, but one look at Alex's face and she realised he was perfectly serious.

He told her it was the latest fashion (Nala had snorted at that), that he would be wearing dress armour and that he expected his company to match. Nala had told him, in no uncertain terms, that she would be wearing her full suit of armour, which was perfectly dressy enough as it was, and if he didn't like it he could take a long walk into the Hellplanes.

"Nala, it's what is expected of you!" Alex growled, throwing the armour onto the table by Winston. Winston woke up with a snort, spilling tea down his shirt. It was a testament to how little there was of the armour that it landed on the table and stayed there without much difficulty.

"Alex Debard," Nala spluttered, indignation dripping from every syllable, "that is the most pompous, arrogant, ridiculous thing I have ever heard your mouth utter! I am a dragonborn! We do not _bow _to what is expected of us, we carve out our own path by what is right, and we carve it by our own choosing! How dare you!"

"It's nothing to do with you being a dragonborn!" Alex yelled back. "Why is everything with you due to being a dragonborn, I swear to the gods, Nala…"

"Then what is it about?" Nala asked, pure venom replacing her irritation. Alex suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Winston stopped mopping his front and stared at Alex. Nala stared Alex down, as they faced one another. The glowing embers of the fire danced in her eyes. "Answer my question, Alex."

Alex had the good grace to break eye contact before muttering his response.

"Well, you need to be…ladylike. It's what the Archduke will anticipate."

Nala saw Winston sigh and bury his face into his tea-soaked hands. At first, she wasn't quite sure she had heard Alex right. As he squirmed under her gaze, she was suddenly too sure of what he was inferring.

"Are you saying," Nala hissed, through gritted teeth, "that because of my gender, because I am not blessed with _manly prowess_, I will therefore be expected to wear that travesty of a costume? I suppose you'll want me to call you sir all evening and simper like a babe barely weaned from its mother? That I am not ladylike as I am, because I have drowned my enemies in their own blood next to you in battle? Or perhaps that merely makes me a traitor to my sex, and I must _atone_?"

Alex hesitated for a second too long.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Nala growled, blood rushing into her brain with a thundering roar. She struggled to contain it, clenching her fists, resisting with all her might the urge to punch her superior where she could inflict the most pain. "Now."

Alex looked more than a little scared. He turned to go. Nala picked up the offending clothing and threw it at him, hitting the back of his head. She heard him gasp as the chainmail caught in his hair and felt a little satisfaction in the pit of her stomach.

"Will you just think about it?" he asked, turning as he opened the door to leave.

Nala gave him what she hoped was her best withering look, too angry to retort. Alex took the hint. He walked out the door, carrying the chainmail, and didn't look back.


End file.
